little GANGSTER II
by aiueo4
Summary: Lima namja keren yang masih berbau mata sipit alias Korea-korea gitu membentuk sebuah Geng. GENGSTER Go Green yang ditujukan untuk mengajak warga lebih green. "Berangkat! Minnie jangan lupan bawa poster itu. Jaejoong bawa toa itu. Kyuhyun pakai ikat kepala Go Green itu. Hyukkie payungmu. Aku tak mau kau merengek kepanasan nanti". YUNJAE KYUMIN HAEHYUK (season II)


Title : GENGSTER GREEN II

Cast

Yunjae . Kyumin . Haehyuk

Genre : Humor gak jamin!

Rating : K

Warning

YANG MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR, aman kok.. *plak*

Disclaimer

Semuanya milik Tuhan dan bukan milik saya. Okeh?

NO BASHING !

A/N : Ok, author balik dengan ff terbaru. Gak pake saus, gak pake sambel. Langsung aje, baca nih ff nya! Gak pake protes juga yah!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

Lima namja keren yang masih berbau mata sipit alias Korea-korea gitu membentuk sebuah Geng. GENGSTER. Yah, sebuah geng Go Green yang ditujukan untuk mengajak warga lebih green(?). Itu di sebabkan karena kemirisan dan kegetiran hati bocah-bocah ini melihat lapisan ozon menipis. Hmm, boleh juga tuh! Hehe

Eh, readers! Masih pada inget sama fic iu' yang ini gak?

HAH? ENGGAK? WHAT? CIYUS? MIAPA? MACA'? BO'ONG TUUUH... #plakk

Gak inget yah?

Atau malah pada gak tauk?

Ya udah deh. Kalo yang merasa gak tauk atau lupa silahkan baca fic iu' yang little Gangster!

Ok, back to the story!

Yup, kisah enam orang namja yang masih duduk di tingkat Sekolah Dasar yang imut bin unyuk dimulai dari berkumpulnya para member GGB alias **Geng Go Green** itu dirumah sang leader yaitu... JUNG YUNHO !

\(^o^\) YUNJAE . KYUMIN . HAEHYUK (/^O^/)

"Huahahahahahahahaha... Jae Hyung lucu..." terdengar tawa nista tapi imut dari salah seorang namja yang juga imut yang memecah keheningan siang yang panas ini.

"Hahahahha... Khu..khu..khu... Jae Hyung menggelikan.. Hahahaha..." kini disambunglah tawa dari namja imut tadi oleh seorang yang terlihat seperti monyet itu.

Si namja yang terlampau imut dan namja yang terlampau mirip monyet (#gedebuk=.=) itu tertawa ngakak dengan seenak udelnya. Memamerkan bibir mereka yang ternyata sangat lebar. Namja imut a.k.a Sungmin terus saja tertawa karena saking tak tahannya, Ia terus saja berguling-guling dilantai sambil masih terus tertawa.

"Huahahahahahahahahaha..."

Sedangkan namja mirip monyet a.k.a Hyukkie a.k.a Eunhyuk a.k.a Hyukjae a.k.a Lee HyukJae a.k.a Monyet terus tertawa sembari menggaruk-garuk lantai karena tak tahan ingin meluapkan tawanya seperti Sungmin. Mereka berdua terus saja terpingkal-pingkal membuat author pengen jitak mereka(?).

"Huahahahahahaha... Hahahahaha... Hahahaha..."

Mereka terus tertawa yang ternyata itu disebabkan mereka mengingat kejadian 3 minggu lalu, saat mereka selesai dengan acara demo besar-besaran GGB untuk mempromosikan Go Green di desa mereka tercinta. Mengingat dan menertawakan tentang keanehan salah seorang Hyung cantik mereka a.k.a Jaejoong yang punya hobi baru, yaitu berjongkok di irigasi sawah.

Mereka terus terpingkal dan tak menghiraukan atau malah tak mengetahui bahwa bibir sang pemilik nama yang sedari tadi disebut-sebut sedang pouty-pouty-nya. Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya imut karena sebal.

.

_**"Ayoooo! Pulaaaaaaaaaaang!"seru Yunho bete karena di cuekin Jaejoong.**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Ngapaen seeeeh boo? Jongkok mulu di depan irigasi! Hhuh -,-"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"BooJaeeeeeeeeee~ ngapain sih disitu mulu? Pulang yuk, Yunnie lapeeeer~"**_

_**"Asyik ajah! Mau coba? Sini!" Jaejoong berkata dengan polosnya dan kembali menatap irigasi itu.**_

.

"Huahahahahaha... Jae Hyung aneh."

"Hahahahaha, irigasi? Memang ada apanya disana?"

"Hahahahahahhaaa..."

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk masih terus saja tertawa karena flashback dari author diatas tentang Jaejoong yang suka berjongkok di depan irigasi terus saja berkelebat di otak kecil nan pintar mereka. Sedangkan Jaejoong? Jaejoong menambah intensitas ke-pouty-an bibirnya. Membuatnya semakin imut saja. Jika saja author sedang berada disana, maka akan author makan itu bibir. Hahaha XD

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... STOP! JANGAN MENGEJEKKU LAGI!" Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja berteriak dengan lantang yang langsung saja TIDAK membuat kedua temannya itu membekap mulut kecil mereka itu.

Rasanya Jaejoong ingin saja menginjak-injak badan kecil kedua temannya itu karena saking sebalnya. Bagaimana tidak sebal? Coba saja, apa kau tidak sebal jika kau ditertawakan oleh dua temanmu sejak kau baru datang yang bahkan baru mengetahui sebab kau ditertawakan dari orang lain. Author aja sebel kok.. Untung saja teman. Coba kalau tidak. Huh!

"Kekekekeee... Mianhae, kekekeke..." Sungmin yang merasa SEDIKIT bersalah itu mencoba minta maaf. Tapi sialnya, Ia masih saja tak bisa menahan tawanya. Kekehan kecil masih saja lolos dari bibir pink-nya itu.

"Huh, kalian menyebalkan!" Jaejoong kembali mengerucutkan bibir cherry nya itu. Menambah intensitas tekukan wajah manis nan imutnya itu.

"Hehe, peace Hyung! Kita hanya bercanda kok... Kekeke..." kali ini Eunhyuk menambahkan.

"Huh.."

Jaejoong tetap saja mempoutkan bibirnya itu. Menekuk keduan tangan kecilnya di depan dada. Dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang lain asal tak menatap kedua temannya yang masih terkik geli itu. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Joongie kecil marah pemirsah~

"Tapi kau benar-benar aneh Hyung!" Eunhyuk kembali berucap dengan frontalnya.

"Iya, Hyu-"

"Kyaaaaaa... KALIAN MENYEBALKAAAAAAAAAAAAN !"

Jaejoong kembali berteriak lantang memotong perkataan Sungmin karena mendapat ejekan dari Eunhyuk yang tadinya akan mendapat persetujuan dari Sungmin. Ia merasa tak terima dianggap aneh. Memang apanya yang aneh kalau dia sekedar hobi berjongkok di depan irigasi? Tidak kan?

Jdukk~

plukk~

"DIAM HYUNG! AKU SEDANG KONSENTRASI MAIN STARCRAFT!"

Tak kira-kira dan tak pandang bulu, sebuah bantal sofa yang berukuran besar melayang ke udara dan sukses mendarat di atas kepala namja imut yang lagi pouty-poutynya sedari tadi.

"Ukh, Appo..." Jaejoong mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit ngilu di bagian pendaratan bantal keras tadi.

Ya ya ya... Sang pelaku a.k.a Kyuhyun sang dongsaeng kurang ajar berteriak frustasi karena tak suka jika acara bermain starcraft nya bersama Donghae dan Yunho terganggu. Yah, Kyuhyun ternyata beringas juga dibalik tubuh kecil sedikit jangkung itu.

~GAMEOVER~

"Huahahaha, Yey! Aku menaaaaaaang! Kita menang Yunho Hyuuung!" seseorang namja kecil imut berkaos gombrong kotak-kotak merah ala jokowi yang sedari tadi diam dan tak menanggapi acara gerutuan Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong, kini berteriak dengan lantangnnya memecah keheningan. Begitu pula dengan namja kecil disebelahnya itu.

"Yey, kau kalah evil..." namja kecil bermata sipit menambahi.

"OMO! GYAAAAAAA... GARA-GARA TERIAKANMU AKU JADI KALAH DARI MEREKA BERDUA, JAE HYUUUUUUUNG!"

Kyuhyun yang sudah tersadar dari cengonya bahwa Ia telah kalah bermain starcraft dari Hyungdeul-nya merasa terkoyak jiwanya (halah-.-) Kyuhyun kembali berteriak yang kali ini dengan oktaf yang hampir setara dengan teriakan Changmin tetangganya saat disunat minggu lalu. Ukh, setan benar-benar murka sekarang~

"Ukh... Hiks... Hiks..."

"Ups."

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yunho, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk serempak membungkam bibir kecil mereka dengan tangan masing-masing karena menyadari sesuatu.

Omo! Gawat! Sang Prince Menangis!

Mereka berlima merutuki betapa bodohnya mereka karena telah lalai membuat si gajah mungil imut itu menangis. Mereka benar-benar lupa bahwa pada kenyataannya, jika seorang Jaejoong sudah menangis maka akan sangat sangat sangat susah sekali membujuknya untuk berbaikan. Bisa saja kalian menyebutnya dengan kiamat kecil..

Bahkan yang minggu terakhir, Jaejoong ngambek karena tak sengaja Donghae menjatuhkan Ice creamnya. Dan alhasil, Jaejoong harus dibujuk selama hampir 5 jam oleh GGB untuk mengembalikan moodnya. Tapi dengan catatn kecil sogokkan Donghae harus bersedia menjadi kuda tunggangannya selama 1 jam penuh duntuk selanjutnya Jaejoong dapat ceria lagi.

Sungguh kompleks bagi pikiran untuk seorang anak SD.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Yun- Yunnieeeeee~ huweeeeee..."

Badan mungil uri Jaejoongie bergetar kecil. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya. Air matanya meleleh begitu saja. Jaejoong turun dari sofa putih yang sedari tadi Ia duduki. Ia melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya sambil berjinjit-jinjit kecil menuju sang pemilik nama yang tadi dipanggilnya.

"Hiks.. Yunnieee~"

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Yunho-NYA! Membalik badannya untuk menghadap Yunho dan kemudian memeluknya erat. Kelihatannya Jaejoong benar-benar sedih atau mungkin takut dengan teriakan Kyuhyun tadi?

"Cup cup cup Joongie.."

Yunho mengelus pelan punggung namja-NYA itu. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan sedikit kepada Jaejoong. Tapi lihatlah matanya itu. Matanya yang sipit menajam sempurna untuk memelototi sang pelaku yang telah membuat sang Prince ini menangis. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun? Sang evil kegelapan yang ternyata ciut di depan pangeran kegelapan(?).

'Mianhae' Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata itu hanya dengan gerakan bibir saja. Tanpa suara. Takut kalau-kalau Jaejoong terganggu.

"Hiksss... Yun-hiks.. Yunnie... Hiks..."

Masih saja terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir cherry Jaejoong. Ia masih saja terus memeluk Yunho sedari tadi. Dirasakan Yunho pelukan itu malah makin mengerat. Membuat Yunho kecil sedikit susah bernafas.

"Cup.. Cup.. Cup.. Joongie. Jangan menangis lagi. Kyuhyun tak sengaja tadi.. Jangan menangis lagi ne?"

Yunho berucap masih sambil mengusap-usap lembut punggung Jaejoong kecil yang masih duduk dipangkuannya.

"Ji-jinjja? Hiks... Joo-hiks joongie takuuut~"

Yunho melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong padanya itu. Ditatapnya sepasang big doe eyes bening dihadapannya. Mengangkat jemari kecilnya untuk mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi chubby itu. Dan tersenyum manis yang diperuntukkan kepada Jaejoong dipangkuannya.

"Ne. Joongie tidak boleh menangis lagi. Nanti tidak cantik lagi loch~"

Perkataan Yunho yang polos itu benar membuat Jaejoong tak menangis lagi. Tapi alhasil malah membuat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia benar-benar tampak menggemaskan sekarang. Apalagi mata merah nan sembab itu menambah kesan cute puppy eyes pada Jaejoong.

"Joongie tidak cantik, Yun! Joongie tampan!" sela Jaejoong masih dengan suara paraunya.

"Jinjja? Joongie tampan?" goda Yunho.

"Ish,"

"Ne.. Ne.. Joongie tampan."

Jaejoong tersenyum sumringah mendengar jawaban Yunho atasnya. Begitu pula dengan keempat temannya yang sedari tadi masih membungkam bibirnya dengan tangan masing-masing. Mereka semua terlampau kaget sekaligus senang karena entah keajaiban dari mana sang Jaejoong dapat berubah mood secepat ini.

_'Huyaaaaa, Jaejoong Hyung aneh!'_- Sungmin

_'Omo! Jae Hyung kenapa aneh sekali? Kenapa secepat ini ngambeknya selesai?'_- Donghae

_'Jae Hyung kesurupan? Kenapa tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh?'_- Eunhyuk

_'Tuhan. Ini benar-benar keajaiban. Jae Hyung sudah normaaaaaaaal~'_- Kyuhyun

Begitulah kira-kira isi hati para member GGB lain kecuali Jaejoong.

Mereka semua hanya cengo dibutanya karena mungkin saking herannya atas sikap Jaejoong yang mereka anggap tak biasa itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong? Jaejoong masih saja blushingsambil tersenyum gaje karena mendapat pujian dari Yunho bahwa ia Tampan. Oh, sungguh!

Ting Tong Ting Tong Duuttt~

Saat mereka sedang asyik-asyiknya cengo, suara bel rumah orang tua Yunho berbunyi. Menginterupsi kegiatan mereka sekarang. Eunhyuk segerap mengusap ilernya dan menangkupnya setelah sadar dari ke-cengo-annya tadi. Ternyata suara bel telah berhasil menyadarkannya.

"Eump, sluruup~"

"Huweeeeekz, jijik Hyukkie.."

Sungmin yang sedari tadi duduk disebalahnya dan dalam fase yang sama yaitu 'cengo' tersadar bukan karena bel rumah. Tapi karena suara kenikmatan 'slurup' Eunhyuk yang membuatnya merasa ilfeel pada namja kecil nan kumel didepannya itu.

"Sudah-sudah. Bel depan berbunyi. Siapa yang mau membuka pintunya?" Suara Kyuhyun menginterupsi acara -Mari-cengo-bersama- itu. Kyuhyun juga sedikit berjengit risih saat melihat Eunhyuk yang mengusap ilernya itu.

"Kau yang buka, Dong!" Yunho memerintah.

Tak jelas dengan kosa kata yang dipakai Yunho, si empunya nama yang dipanggil Dong alias Donghae hanya diam saja sambil memandang Eunhyuk yang diatas sofa. Sepertinya uri namja Donghae sedang tersepona dengan keimutan Eunhyuk. Keke~

Pletakk!

"Ukh, appo Jae Hyuuung~"

Donghae menggosok kepalanya pelan yang sedikit pening karena kepalanya itu sukses menjadi dermaga saat sebuah tangan menggeplaknya dengan seenak hati. Jaejoong menggeplak kepala temannya itu karena tak sadar dengan perintah Yunho yang malah asyik melamun sembari memandang Eunhyuk.

Beranjak dari duduknya, Jaejoong kemudian melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecil nan pendek itu ke ruang tamu. Sesampainya disana, ternyata sudah ada bibi penjaga rumah yang sudah membuka pintunya.

"Sampaikan paket ini kepada Yunho."

"Ne, gomawo. Akan saya sampaikan."

Terlihat seorang namja tinggi dengan pakaian serba hitam menyerahkan sebuah kubus kecil berwarna kuning. Bibi itu kemudian tersenyum dan membungkuk kepada namja itu.

Jaejoong yang penasaran dengan apa yang dibawa bibi itu. Ia berjinjit-jinjit kecil mencoba menjangkau kotak yang telah menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Eikh, ada apa Jaejoong-ah?" Bibi yang biasa dipanggil Yoon ahjumma itu sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba ada Jaejoong di sampingnya. Seketika senyum menghiasai bibirnya karena melihat Jaejoong yang penasaaran.

"Ukh, itu apa Ahjumma?" Jaejoong berhenti berjinjit tapi masih dengan wajah yang penasaran.

"Ini?" Jaejoong mengangguk lucu. "Ini bingkisan untuk kalian semua. Ambilah!"

Yoon Ahjumma menyerahkan kotak tipis itu kepada Jaejoong. Apa? Bingkisan ini untuknya? Seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi sumringah. Mata doe-nya melebar sempurna. Ia terlihat sangat senang saat mengetahui bahwa bingkisan itu untuknya dan teman-temannya. Tapi tak dipungkiri, kini rasa penasaran itu bertambah besar. Ia ingin segera membuka isinya.

"Omo! Jeongmal? Kyaaaaaaaa~"

Yoon Ahjumma hanya terkikik geli saat melihat Jaejoong yang langsung saja berlalri dengan girang tanpa mendengar konfirmasinya dulu. Bibi Yoon sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap kekanakan yang memang sewajarnya dari anak kecil yang sudah dianggapnya anak sendiri itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa~ aku dapat bingkisaaaaaaaaaan!"

Jaejoong berteriak dengan lantangnya sembari berlari. Ia langsung saja menyusrukkan badan mungilnya itu ke atas sofa putih yang Ia tempati tadi. Tak dipungkiri, kelakuan Jaejoong yang ajaib -menurut teman temannya yang lain- telah menyita perhatian sepenuhnya dari semua namja kecil yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kyaaa~ kau kenapa Hyung? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu?"

Sungmin angkat bicara. Namja kecil, manis, nan imut itu terheran dengan Jaejoong yang berlari sambil teriak-teriak gaje dengan membawa sesuatu.

"Hehehe... Eh, aku dapat bingkisan kotak dari Yoon ahjumma loch~" Jaejoong berucap sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kotak tipis berwarna kuning itu. Sontak membuat Yunho, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin duduk mengerubunginya.

"Ho? Bingkisan? Hyung ulang tahun ya? Kenapa aku tidak tau?" #Jduaaaaarrr~

Ucapan Donghae yang sepolos kertas putih itu sontak membuat kelima temannya memandangnya heran. Iya sih, memang mereka masih SD. Tapi apa segitu polosnya otak Donghae itu? Sungguh! Apa orang akan mendapat bingkisan saat ulang tahun saja? Tidakkan?

"Ish, hae~ bukan berarti setiap bingkisan itu kado ulang tahun!" Yunho menimpali.

"Ish, jinjja! Pabo Dong-dong!" keluh Eunhyuk yang berada disebelahnya.

"Stop! Sekarang kita buka bungkusannya yah.." komando Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah jengah dengan kelakuan dong-dong dari teman-temannya itu.

Keenam namja kecil itu sontak diam. Kemudian memandangi bingkisan itu. Sebuah kotak berwarna biru muda, kecil, segi empat, kubus, berpita pink kerlap-kerlip, rada peyok, agak mencurigakan. Bukan, bukan agak tapi lebih tepatnya men-cu-ri-ga-kan. Tapi boleh dibilang sangat mencurigakan sih.. Hhe XD

Mereka semua sedikit heran. Memang siapa orang yang telah mengirimi mereka bingkisan? Untuk apa? Pikiran dewasa mereka semua mencoba menelisik kira-kira siapa dalang dari semua kasus(?) ini..

"Memang siapa yang mengirimi kita bingkisan ini? Aku curiga, Hyungdeul.." Kyuhyun memcah keheningan yang telah melanda GGB selama beberapa menit ini. Yang lain tersikap oleh perkataan Kyuhyun yang memang ada benarnya.

"Molla.. sudahlah, kita buka saja." Yunho memerintah!

"Hyaaaa, ayo cepat buka Hyung! Aku sudah tak sabar!"seru mereka semua.

Sungmin sambil guling-guling di sofa tak sabar.

Kyuhyun geleng-geleng.

Donghae cuma bengong.

Eunhyuk garuk-garuk kepala.

Sreek~

Jaejoong membuka sedikit demi sedikit kotak biru muda tersebut. Pelan-pelan...

10 detik. 30 detik. 60 detik. Baru kebuka pitanya doang. Lama deh Jae! -,-

"Sini!"Hyukkie menyahut kotak itu karena kesal dengan Jaejoong yang terlalu. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong kesal dan memanyunkan bibir manisnya itu. Cherry merah yang basah itu terlihat semakin menggoda saja. Pipi chubby-nya bahkan menggembung lucu. Melihat wajahnya saja, bisa membuat siapapun akan tepesona. Begitu pula dengan Yunho yang ternyata sudah memajukan bibir merah imutnya.

Yunho beranjak mendekati Jaejoong. Dan -CUP- kemudian mencium bibir Jaejoong.

"HYAAAA! Yunnieeee~ Kau, kau, kau menciumku LAGI! Hhuhu." seru Jaejoong membuat Yunho kaget. "Kau sungguh. Sungguh ter-la-lu!"

"Hehe, maaf. Nepsu liat bibirmu LAGI Boo~" ucap Yunho dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Hah, Dasar! Ayo lanjut lagi!" sela Hyukkie ketus lalu melanjutkan aktivitas membuka kotak biru muda pemberian orang tak dikenal itu.

Srekk~ srekk~ cpoott~

Kotak bingkisan berhasil dibuka. Dan isinya, #taraaaaaa

Semua mata melotot melihat isi kado tersebut..

"Mwo? Apa ini? Kertas? Lagi?" seru Hyukkie keras. Ia terlihat tak terima dengan kado yang dibilang special itu.

"Tunggu ada se-su-a-tu!"sela Sungmin saat melihat kertas kecil berwarna pink diantara bungkus kotak.

"Tunggu ada suratnya."

"Surat? Baca, Minnie!" sela Jaejoong.

_Dear : Geng Go Green !_

_Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae._

_Kalian ber-enam pasti heran saat menerima bingkisan ini. Haha_

_Oh ya, biar aku mengenalkan diriku dulu._

_Apa kalian mengenal Junju Ahjushi? Kim Junju, Presiden Korea Selatan._

_Itulah aku, anak-anak._

_Kalian ber-enam benar-benar hebat._

_Aku mendengar kabar bahwa kalian telah berdemo untuk Go Green!_

_Dan kalian berhasil membuka pikiran masyarakat untuk menanam pohon untuk reboisasi._

_Ahjushi beri applause untuk kalian berenam._

_Nah untuk hadiahnya, kalian ber-enam akan Ahjushi undang untuk ikut acara_

"_Seribu Pohon untuk Dunia-Ku"_

_Tapi dengan syarat kalian harus menyebarkan undangan-undangan ini untuk mengajak koloni._

_Kalian harus datang bersama banyak orang._

_Ahjushi yakin kalian pasti bisa._

_Semangat, anak-anak!_

_Ahjushi tunggu di depan pintu istana Kepresidenan dengan sekantung permen manis XD_

"Oooh~" bibir keenam namja kecil yang punya tinggi tak lebih dari satu setengah meter itu hanya membeo lucu. Mata kecil mereka hanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu mencoba mencerna isi real dari surat yang telah mereka terima.

"Wooo~ Daebak! Presiden Junju Ahjushi Daebak!" seru Kyuhyun memecah keheningan sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya bak seorang mentri yang mendapat ide untuk memecahkan masalah kemacetan di Jakarta yang MasyaAllah itu.

Semuanya yang sedari tadi masih sibuk bergelut dengan pikiran liar khas anak-anak masinh-masing memandang Kyuhyun. Mereka mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Kyuhyun bahwa Presiden Ahjushi memang Daebak!

"Yah, kita semua memang daebak!" sela Eunhyuk dengan tampang kumel tapi narsis itu. Haha, hei jangan bunuh author yang tekah mengatakan bahwa namja monyet itu kumel. Lihatlah penampilannya readersku sayang. Eunhyuk kecil memakai kaos oblong tanpa lengan yang kedodoran. Di tambah celana pendek selututnya yang nampak kumel karena belum ganti dari kemarin.

"YA! Apa kalian dengar apa kata Junju ahjushi bahwa kita harus datang bersama banyak orang? Bagaimana caranya?" Kyuhyun membeo. Bingung bagaimana caranya harus datang kesana dengan banyak orang? Sedangkan mereka semua hanya ber-enam. Ditambah orang tua mereka-pun jadinya hanya berjumlah 18orang. Apa itu sudah dalam hitungan banyak?

"Eump, bagaimana kalau kita membuat demo lagi saja?!" cetus Sungmin semabri berdiri diatas sofa. Mengacungkan tangannya ke udara dengan semangat empat lima-nya.

Membuat kelima namja imut-imut dibawahnya itu memiringkan kepalanya. Mencoba mengecek kepantasan atas usul Sungmin.

"Baiklah! Besok kita akan mulai demo! Bawa sepeda kalian! Besok kita kumpul di pos pukul 08.00 KST."

Telak perintah dari sang ketua –Yunho- langsung saja membubabrkan acara –Mari memiringkan kepala- oleh kelima anggitanya.

=GGB=

Pagi-pagi buta (menurut Sungmin) yang padahal sudah jam 8 pagi ini, Sungmin sudah bersiap-siap untuk berunjuk rasa bersama geng GGB nya untuk kedua kalinya dengan tema yang hampir sama.

Sungmin terlihat sangat bersemangat. Mengepalkan tangannya keudara untuk kemudia tersenyum lima jari saat melihat sepeda gunung yang super tinggi miliknya. Tanpa salam apalagi penghormatan kepada orang rumah, Sungmin langsung saja menggiring sepeda itu untuk menuju rumah minimalis didepan rumahnya itu.

Dan lagi-lagi dengan tingkat kepolosan yang luar biasa, tanpa salam dan lagi-lagi penghormatan, Sungmin berteriak memanggil si empunya rumah dengan lantangnya dari depan pintu.

"KYUUUUUUUUUU~ Ayo cepat atau kau kutinggal !"

"YA! Aku jangan ditinggal Hyung! Tunggu 5menit!"

"NDE! Cepat!"

Sungguh, kedua namja kecil itu tak tau sopan santun. Seenaknya berteriak dengan lantangnya!

.

Di pos semua anggota telah berkumpul.

"Hyaa, semua sudah kumpul. Eummm, tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Tunggu jangan bicara dulu!"seru Yunho ngotot sotoy. Dengan gaya alay bak mentri perikanan yang sedang bingung mengatasi kenaikan BBM, Yunho memasang tampang seriusnya mencoba menggali lubang tutup lubang pikirannya untuk mencari sesuatu yang mengganjal. "eump..."

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... mianhae aku telat banguuuun~" dari kejauhan terdengar sebuah teriakan. Sontak menolehkan kepala dari kelima anak yang sedang berada didalam Pos GGB termasuk Yunho. Kedatangan Eunhyuk ternyata disambut meriah oleh Yunho. Ia sudah ingat sekarang, Ia selalu lupa dengan Eunhyuk -.-

"Huahhh, Eunhyuk?"

"Hadir!"

"Sungmin?"

"There.."

"Kyupil?"

"Ada. Eh? Apa? Kyupil?"

"Donghae?"

"Akuuuw~"

"Prince Jaejoong?"

"Hehe, aku disini Yunnie~"

Semua anggota sudah lengkap. Saatnyalah kini siswa-siswa SD itu meulai aksi demo Go Green-nya dengan mengendarai sepeda mereka itu. Menyebarkan selebaran undangan untuk dapat mengikuti acara Junju ahjushi nantinya!

Yup, mereka harus berhasil !

"Berangkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! Minnie jangan lupan bawa poster itu. Jaejoong bawa toa itu. Kyuhyun pakai ikat kepala Go Green itu. Hyukkie payungmu. Aku tak mau kau merengek kepanasan nanti" seru Yunho sebagai ketua bak ketua demonstran yang sedang mendemonstrasikan kenaikan BBM didepan gedung putih (jauuh!) memakai baju putih pakai celana putih juga topi putih tapi sayangnya kulitnya agak kurang putih #plakk

Dan semuanya mulai mengontel sepedanya masing-masing.

Hyukkie bawa poster Go Green gede banget. Jaejoong nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas pake toa yang dikalungin di kuping. Kyuhyun nyupir sepeda boncengin Hyukkie sambil ngempeng alias ngedot. Donghae nyampah buang buang selebaran hvs yang bertuliskan

_"Go Green with Bicycle Friend! Kami mengundang ahjushi dan ahjumma sekalian untuk ikut rombongan 'Tanam Pohon Bareng Presiden Junju'. Kalo gak ngerti hubungi : Donghae (085225312343) nomernya As. Ok?"_

_[a/n: itu nomer author buat yang mau 'kasih pulsa' ke author. Makasih sebelumnya.]_

Minnie masih sibuk aje sama sepedanya yang ketinggian. Tapi dia gak lupa sama tugasnya buat teriak-teriak mengusung Go Green!

Nah, kalo sang ketua beda banget. Selain nyupir sepada fiksi gak pake non nya itu, Yunho... Yunho ngupil ! -..-

Keadaan ini terus berlangsung berhari-hari. Geng GGB sama se'sungai'(?) gak pernah nyerah. Selalu aja semangatnya nyemprot-nyemprot ples moncrot-monrot gak karuan untuk meng-green kan kampung tersayang. Terhitung sudah 5 hari ini mereka selalu berkampanye! *Proud to be GGB! :D

-GGB-

Hari ini hari... #lama -.-sabaaar#

Hari... Kamis! Hhe ^^V

Kembali dengan para anggota GBB yang kali ini berkumpul di rumah anggota ketiga yang menjabat sebagai bendahara GGB yaitu Eunhyuk aka Hyukjae aka Monyet.

"It's Done!"seru Kyuhyun bangga dengan gaya sok kebule-bulean nya! Membusungkan dada sambil menebarkan senyumnya yang bahkan akan membuat seekor lebahpun tertarik padanya! #di sengat dong! :p

"Huwaaah, capeeeeeeek~" keluh Eunhyuk sambil mengusap keringatnya dengan kaos Donghae disebelahnya.

"Huweek, Hyukkie jorok banget sih! Lap-lap sembarangann!" Donghae mencak-mencak.

"Ne. Gomawo kalian sudah mau bekerja keras. Gomawo!"kali ini Yunho berucap dengan penuh kewibawaan pak mentri perikanan yang sudah berhasil memecahkan masalah BBM yang sekarang langka banget didaerah barat jawa sana. Itu membuat Jaejoong tersepona, meleleh, lumer, sendawa, ngiler, dll.

"Ne.." seru semua anggota serempak, seserempak pasukan semut menjawab komando atasannya.

"Bersiap-siaplah untuk besok kita bisa bertemu dengan Junju ahjushi secara langsung."

=GBB=

KOREA SEOUL TIMES

Headline News 08/12/2012

Enam orang pelajar dengan nama : Yunho, Jaejoong, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Kyuhyun berhasil memukau Presiden Kim Junju dengan kecerdasan dan minat mereka terhadap aktivitas Penghijauan Lahan dengan Reboisasi. Keenamnya diketahui selalu mengadakan aktivitas demo Go Green! yang bertujuan untuk mengajak masyarkat sekitar desa mereka untuk terus menghijaukan alam mereka.

Kecerdasar mereka yang diluar batas keharusan ini, juga sempat memukau Ketua PBB Ban Ki Moon. Ki Moon memberikan penghargaan sebuah trophy kepada keenam siswa sekolah dasar itu. Tak lupa, Presiden Junju juga ikut serta dalam pemberian penghargaan dengan memberikan sebuah Trophy penghargaan dan beasiswa kepada keenamnya.

END

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, mianhae ending gaje! Author bener-bener stuck untuk nerusinnya. Sumpah, beda bangat sama LG yang pertama. Tapi, tak apalah. Semoga kalian suka dan tetap REVIEW !

Gamsahamnida XD


End file.
